


Battl of love

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Weiss doesn't remember when her feelings for Yang began. But she doesn't know that she can't figure out how to get them across to her best friend. So she goes to the only person she knows can help.





	

Waiting in the small furnished room is unbearable. Weiss has flown all the way here in search of her sister and the ample advice she's bound to have. Normally she'd be more than happy to talk to Blake or even Ruby about her… problem. But if she does that then they're sure to let it slip to the one person she doesn't want to know.

Yang Xiao Long.

Her former teammate has been the only thing on Weiss Schnee's mind. In fact, it's to the point where when they had to split up for the weekend Weiss was in dismay. Although it was only Blake and Ruby who had prior engagements she's taken this opportunity and plans to use it wisely.

She hears footsteps outside the door and quickly makes sure she's presentable. Of course every inch of her outfit is spotless as usual; from the stark white double breasted jacket with black lining, cuffs and buttons to the pleated skirt with black lace as trim. To top it off she has a pair of thigh high boots, white naturally, to offset the black lace-topped stockings and heels.

Weiss stands as the door opens and in walks her sister. They do indeed look alike with their fair complexion and snow white hair. Although Weiss keeps her hair up in a ponytail off the side of her head, pinned with an icicle tiara, instead of a bun.

Winter Schnee looks composed as usual. She dresses traditionally in her white coat, with exposed upper arms, with a red broach and black gloves over white pants. Gray garters extend over them and down to her blue boots, of which click against the floor as she comes to a stop before Weiss.

She raises a slim brow, "Is everything okay? Did something happen? Normally you'd simply just call."

Weiss slowly sits back down as Winter resumes walking, this time to the seat opposite of Weiss. Between them is a small wrought iron and glass table, two cups of tea already there. Winter sits and picks up her cup, relaxing back against the chair as she waits for Weiss to explain.

"I just.. I just wanted to come see my sister is all."

This obviously doesn't do it for Winter. Although internally she's so happy to hear those words from Weiss' own lips. To have her sister actually come to her is beyond enough to make her day. Calling, sure that's great. But to have her sweet little sister sitting across from her full of what can only be a problem? Winter is glad nothing important is happening today or tomorrow for that matter.

Even so, Winter keeps her gaze locked on Weiss over the rim of her teacup. "Weiss.. We both know that there's more to it than that."

Weiss seems to sink a little in her chair before she gestures off to the side with the wave of her hand while the other draws up. She places her elbow on the arm of the chair and then her face in her upturned palm, fingers brushing over the crooked scar over her eye.

"I just.. You remember Yang, from RWBY, right?"

Winter nods for her to continue.

"I… Well, you see, I've been trying to drop some hints. But I don't think she's noticing them at all. And, well, you know Qrow and their family is a little different than ours-"

She lifts a hand, signaling Weiss to stop, as she sets her cup back down. "Are you telling me that you… have feelings for Yang?"

The cascade of scarlet across Weiss' face is all she truly needs as an answer. Even so she waits patiently for Weiss to sigh heavily. "I.. Yes. I mean." Weiss drags her slender fingers across her face as she leans forward, hands then following. "Yes," she says with another sigh. "I was wondering if you could help me."

Winter can't help but let a small smile appear as she reaches out, patting her hands on top of Weiss'. "Of course I can."

"Really?" Weiss stares up at at Winter. "How?"

"Simple; call Yang and tell her to expect us tomorrow morning."

Weiss stands up suddenly to do so only to stop. She trusts her sister dearly, that's not the problem. Going in blind is. Which is why she stalls for a moment, "What _is_ your plan?"

Rising to her feet as well, Winter strides over to her sister and places a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need in being impatient. Enjoy the afternoon and call Yang. We'll be there tomorrow."

-0-0-0-

It's not so much arriving that has Weiss nervous, it's that Yang is striding beside her as though there's nothing strange about the situation. Just ahead of them is Winter, walking effortlessly past the trees until she finds what she's looking for. The forestry gives way to an open clearing; not too large but not too small. She doesn't stop walking until she's at the middle of it, her outfit and hair swirling about her body as she turns to them.

"This should do nicely."

Yang raises an eyebrow, "Uh… what should?" She glances over to Weiss, "You know, you never did explain what was with the sudden call or why your sister is here with you."

Weiss stares up at her only to look away. She _can_ _'t_ gaze at Yang otherwise she'll feel as though she'll never be able to tear her eyes away. Everything about her teammate is not only gorgeous but strong and alluring. From the blazing purple eyes set against her fair skin to the long golden tresses that reach down to her waist.

Not only that but despite everything she's been through Yang is still Yang. She's powerful, confident, and imposing once she gets ready for a fight. That could be partially do to the fact that her now robotic yellow and black right arm is far stronger than her real one. Unlike Weiss, Yang always seems to look like she's ready for battle too.

She dons a tan jacket with gold trim that's unzipped halfway to reveal her orange top beneath it. The coat has short sleeves of a darker brown and a thick collar that encircles her neck. Beneath the two long rectangular tails of the coat she wears plain black pants that are perfect for her style of fighting - not too tight and not too loose.

Additionally she wears brown knee high boots with gold caps on the heel and toe. They also have a matching zipper each and a small buckled strap on the outside. Completing her outfit is a violet bandanna tied around her left knee and a pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to her mid forearm.

Winter notices the same things that Weiss does, perhaps without the insider view. But she can see the mature way she holds herself these days instead of the brash young woman that Weiss has told her so much about since she joined RWBY. She watches as Weiss dodges the question, unsure of how to answer it with her mind focused on the way her heart beats rapidly while standing beside her love interest.

It's all too amusing.

Winter gives a wave of her hand and draws forth her sword, lifting it to point at Yang, she gives a daring quirk of her lips. "I wish to gauge your power, Yang. Will you accept my challenge for a quick fight?"

Anyone can see the eagerness in her eyes at the prospect of a good fight with someone that's regarded as more than just a capable fighter. But one of Atlas' best. Grinning from ear to ear, Yang takes a few steps forward. The bracelet on her left wrist extends into her sole Ember Celica. "I'd be happy to," she replies with confidence dripping off her words.

Punching her fist, that dons her Ember Celica, into the open fist of her robotic hand, she glances over her shoulder. "You might want to keep back, Weiss."

Winter, knowing immediately that she's chosen the right method, can only take a deep breath to prepare herself. If there's anyone that's like Qrow it's Yang. The quickest way to their heart is through the heat of a well fought battle. "I won't be holding back, I suggest you don't either," she warns.

Yang falls into her stance, "Right back at'cha."

Weiss can only look on in amazement and take a few cautious steps back. The last thing she needs is to get caught up in any of it. She knows what Winter's plan is, to fight Yang, but she knows nothing more than that. Only that she'll realize what she needs to do by watching. Weiss gives a slight huff as she stands before a tree, as far away as she dares to go.

She thinks Yang will be the first to make a move. After all, that's right up in her play book. But Weiss is pleasantly surprised when Winter is the one stepping forward. One turns into two before finally she's full on charging straight at Yang with her sword drawn back.

The clang of the sword's edge slamming against Ember Celica as well as Yang's robotic arm echoes loudly off the trees. Weiss doesn't dare to blink too much or she'll miss the flurry of strikes that Winter slings down onto Yang; up, left, right. Yet Yang is able to handle them all with ease. She bats them away like flies.

Winter finishes by taking a small step back in order to draw her weapon properly. That is before the final downward arc aims straight for Yang's head. Not that she'd ever be so careless as to actually hit the young woman. But she doesn't need to worry about that either.

Yang is just as fast at bringing up her gauntlet, smirking at Winter from underneath it. "Are you going to actually try? Otherwise this won't last very long," she says as she gives a little more push behind her defense, silently telling Winter she can get out from under her strike with ease.

There's merely a smirk in response as Winter kicks at Yang's knee, forcing her to drop to it. Winter takes advantage of the height difference and flips backward. It not only puts distance between them but the kick to Yang's chin keeps the latter distracted. The second her feet are on solid ground Winter is charging at Yang once more.

She underestimates Yang. The blond is already using her other leg to jump straight up into the air. She promptly fires off a round from Ember Celica to give her extra height. Winter is a little amazed at the creativity as she looks up at Yang, stumbling ever so slightly to a stop and bringing her sword up. She easily bats away the other shots Yang fires down at her before jumping up to put them on equal territory.

They trade a few blows midair, one that has them knocking each other back. Winter is able to send Yang off kilter and flipping back down toward the ground. Even though Yang is the one to have her feet back among the spare grass, Winter is still faster in terms of skill.

Just as she nears Yang, as well as the ground, Winter creates a glyph to stop her plummet and allow her to slice her sword at Yang's arms. Although she's careful not to nick her hair; she remembers well what Weiss has told her over the years. Kicking off the glyph, Winter's heels dig into the soft earth behind Yang. She gives one final attack to her combo, ending it with an elbow slamming into Yang's back. Yang can't help but reel forward from the suddenness, stumbling to a stop as she turns back around to face Winter.

Except it's not Winter that's before her. In fact, all she can see is a blur of movement as she's hit by a large paw swinging at her. Weiss scoffs from her position off to the side, not impressed in the least by the Ursa that Winter has summoned via glyph. Winter gives a taunting swish of her sword, "Are you actually going to try? Or am I going to have to hurt your beautiful little face?"

Yang glares at Winter as she slowly stands up. The sight is one that Winter has wanted to see since the beginning. That golden mane highlighting the red eyes, all from Yang's semblance activating. She knows well about _what_ Yang is capable of. But she just isn't ready for it.

The sudden boost in speed effectively catches Winter off guard. Before she can blink Yang is already punching through the Ursa with her robotic arm and in front of Winter. Ember Celica hits Winter's sword, having barely gotten between her cheek and the weapon in time. The force from the heightened attack power has Winter struggling to catch her footing as she's sent backward several feet.

Yang is already upon her with another punch as she's lowering her sword. It's all part of her strategy, however, as her hidden blade ejects into her left hand. She draws it up just in time to block the next punch while stabbing her sword into the ground. A glyph immediately flowers out from the tip.

The next moment there's doves swarming Yang, pulling her away from Winter before she can do anything more. Yang's cries and grunts echo off the surrounding trees as she tries to bat away the numerous blow. Once she's left to drop to the ground she's welcomed by steam enveloping the area. Rising from her knees, she cocks Ember Celica and prepares to strike back.

She's ready this time. The second she senses Winter coming up behind her she's spinning around. Her robotic forearm blocks one sword's swipe while the other fends off Yang's punch. Winter gives a small chuckle as they try to push against the other, "I'm glad I've gotten to see that you're not all bark. There's some bite in you after all…"

Jumping back, they stare at each other from their respective sides. Yang won't be having any of this - enough blocking and beating around the bush. She charges at Winter as the latter leaps forward with her swords already slicing towards her. Yang ducks down, successfully dodging, and drops to a slide under Winter's legs. She effortlessly turns her defensive move into an offensive one by sending herself not only back to her feet but straight towards Winter.

All it takes is firing off her Ember Celica, taking advantage of the propulsion to halt her slide and send her other shoulder straight for Winter. Yang shoulder tackles Winter at the small of her back, intending to use the momentum to overtake the powerful woman.

Not that Winter will let her get away with such a crafty move. She's seen those plenty of times already and knows very well how to dissolve it. Although she does it a little different than usual. Winter stabs her weapons into the ground, allowing them to take hold, as she steadies herself. Even with the brunt of the attack still radiating through her body, Winter kicks backward.

Her foot leaves the ground and Yang can't get far enough away. The sole of her boot slams hard into Yang's chin. It creates enough distance, sending Yang stumbling back at least three steps, to allow Winter's other leg send her flipping into the air.

Yang doesn't see the same thing Weiss does in that moment. To Yang it's merely waiting for her opponent to become vulnerable so she can launch her next attack. But to Weiss? All she can see is the way her sister twists her body ever so slightly. Wrists flick and fingers reaffirm their grasp on the handles of her swords as she begins to come back to the ground.

The swords pull free as if they're being pulled from butter. There's not a single hair out of place as Winter's feet find the ground once more, knees bent but slowly straightening out as she gives a flick of one of weapons; the tiniest of slashes to keep Yang away. The move impresses Yang but that's as far as it goes.

Weiss only sees it as a show off move. One that defines Winter in all she is; from her battle prowess to the elegant curves of her body gracefully taking a hit only to deal it right back at her opponent. It has her more than a little irritated. Yang is _her_ crush and hers alone.

Perhaps this is why her body is moving before her mind can catch up. In fact, she's still rifling through her thoughts when her heels dig into the ground. She lunges forward with her sword in her hand, holding it close to her body. Weiss makes it between the two fighting vixens; one foot planting against the ground as she gives a small twirl.

Her skirt flares out about her thighs as she comes to a stop, staring Yang down. Well at least as Yang skids to a halt while Winter stops on a dime. Weiss can't hide the way her shoulders tense or how there's a slight flare of anger in the depths of her eyes. She can't believe Winter would show off like that - she was supposed to be taking this seriously and helping Weiss.

Weiss keeps her sword pointed straight at Yang even as the blond barely manages to stop before it. Her eyes stare at the point before following the length of the blade up to Weiss' countenance. Yang raises an eyebrow, a little confused as to what's happening.

"Weiss?" she asks softly.

"I demand that we fight. Now."

Yang takes a couple steps back with a shrug. It's not that she minds although she _is_ already getting low on Aura. Not once did she think she'd be taking on Weiss as well. "If you're sure that's okay with-"

Weiss won't let her finish. She doesn't know if Yang is going to say sister or her or Winter and Weiss wants none of it to be honest. Squaring her shoulders, Weiss keeps her chin tilted up ever so slightly as she pulls her sword back to her side with a dramatic slash.

There's a swish as it cuts through the air, "And _when_ I win, you'll be mine."

If it wasn't for Weiss taking a step back and giving her sword a dramatic twirl, Yang would have no time to stare. She's used to Weiss' personality and how she simply states things as though it's the easiest thing to do. But those words, it has Yang holding in a chuckle. It would only incite Weiss' wrath more.

Yang merely watches at first. She uses the opportunity to gather herself and keep her eyes on Weiss. Winter is the farthest thing from her mind even as the woman moves to the side, her eyes never leaving Yang. Weiss, however, feels as though she has to prove she's better _and_ defeat Yang. Only one thing comes to mind.

Holding her sword steady, Weiss takes a deep breath and summons forth a rather large cerulean glyph. For a moment Yang is unsure what exactly her friend could be doing until it dawns on her. Of course Weiss would use her biggest attack right of the bat to show some form of dominance. Just as Yang has seen before, Weiss summons forth the Giant Armor that stands ominously between them.

The Giant Armor immediately bursts into action by swinging its sword in Yang's direction. But Yang knows she just has to be faster than it if she wants to win. The blond drops down into a roll and promptly springs back up, running straight for Weiss.

Having none of that, the armor drags the sword through the ground. All Yang can hear is the sound of grass being ripped up and chunks of dirt dropping back to the ground before it hits. Rather, the attack scoops her up in a wide arc before slamming her right back down.

Yang grunts in response while holding onto the sword that tries to keep her pinned. Using merely the strength in her legs, she pushes herself up and readjusts her grip on the armor's sword. Her semblance echoes throughout her body as she gives out a primal cry.

Weiss can only watch in shock as the Giant Armor's feet lift off the ground. In one swift movement Yang has it swinging over her head and crashing into the ground behind her. The summoned creature vanishes in an explosion of light - one that seemingly should blind all those in the area. Not that it stops Weiss from dashing forward with quiet steps.

She's barely even able to turn around when Weiss is suddenly upon her. Yang expects the sword to arc towards her chest but instead it slashes at her feet, Weiss' dust triggering ice to keep her rooted to the ground. Weiss hops a step back and raises a brow, looking as smug as usual.

"I'm glad you're taking this seriously, but maybe you should cool off."

Yang can't help but laugh at that, drawing her forearm over her forehead, "Nice one, Weiss."

Weiss doesn't leave her merely standing there though. She closes the distance between them once more with a few slashes at the ice around Yang's feet. It causes the ice to shatter and allow Yang to jump away from Weiss. Except she's already rolling toward Weiss once more. She fires off a round of Ember Celica to propel her straight to Weiss.

It's a move that leaves Weiss unable to retaliate as quickly or as efficiently. Her sword may be drawn up in front of her torso but Yang's attack is aiming straight for her head. Weiss lifts her sword at the last moment and pushes back against Yang's body as it collides with her own, shoving her away.

But the damage is done. Ember Celica smacks hard against the side of Weiss' head. It has the latter seeing bright lights for a moment and in between them is Yang trying to get close to her.

"W- Weiss, are you okay? I didn't-"

"It's not over!" she cries out in response. She doesn't want to have this end just because Yang hit her a little too hard. Not when Winter was holding up so well against her. No - she most certainly can't stop now. She inhales deep through her nose as she uses a different element; wind.

Yang's first thought as the gale hits her and sends her up into the air is to do as she did in one of her past battles. Ember Celica fires off again and again, fighting through it. But Weiss will have none of that. A glyph appears and allows Weiss to sling toward Yang with uncanny speed. It causes Yang to stop firing Ember Celica and instead use her robotic arm to guard from the incoming slash.

The second Weiss is passing her the wind stops. Weiss, having planned this, vanishes into Yang's blind spot as the blond plummets. Yang hits the ground _hard_ while Weiss drops rather gracefully, her knees not even getting a chance to graze the grass.

Grunting unceremoniously, Yang shakily rises to her feet. There's a grin on her face as she punches her fists together - prepared to use her semblance once more. It has Weiss a little concerned but she prepares to retaliate nonetheless. Yang takes one step forward and draws her arms back.

**THUD!**

Weiss can only stare as Yang falls to her knees, her aura fading. Yang is panting hard as she pinches her eyes shut. Happy to have won, but worried, Weiss immediately rushes over to Yang. She extends a hand to help her, "Are you okay, Yang?"

Weiss' attention is completely on Yang to the point where she doesn't even hear Winter striding up behind her. At least that is until Winter ghosts a hand over Weiss' arm, dipping her head down to whisper to her sister. The murmur is low but even Yang who is slowly rising to her feet can hear it.

"Be careful, Weiss, you're not the only Schnee who wishes to tame the fiery dragon."

Winter gives Yang a look, one that the latter doesn't bother replying to. Instead she draws Weiss' attention back to her with a cocky grin and her hand clapping onto Weiss' shoulder. "Hey," she starts. Those bright eyes and flushed face are all on display for Yang as she begins to tug her in the direction they came from. "Let's go get something to eat, kay? I'll drive."

"Sure," replies Weiss.

Yang taps the side of her head against Weiss' and gives her hand a squeeze, as lightly as she can with her robotic fingers. It's a reminder that their fingers are still clasped together. Even so she grins at Weiss, "You'll pay right? Since I'm yours now?"

There's happiness that floods Weiss' body with such a force that she almost wants to collapse into a puddle of bliss right there. But she doesn't and she won't - not in Yang's presence at least. And surely not while Winter is still around. So instead she glances back at Yang with a mock sigh that doesn't fit considering the smile on her face.

"Of course."


End file.
